It is usual that a single feeder line is used to feed multiple utility lines to various commercial establishments in a shopping center and that each shop or business in the center have a separate utility meter so that the charges for electricity can be properly distributed. These meters are usually mounted in enclosures or housings which include a frame which has various support panels fastened thereto. If the frame is to be used out of doors it must be enclosed in a water tight box with a door to prevent the entry of water behind the meter where high voltages may be present.